


I don't know what to title this

by Soukoku101



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU, angst near the end, first fic so I hope it's ok, i am sorry for that, where your world is in black n white until meeting your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukoku101/pseuds/Soukoku101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I wrote. This is a reader x Dazai fanfic where the world is in black and white until you meet your soulmate. (I am so sorry for the near end).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know what to title this

Dazai / reader  
•  
Soulmate AU where everything is black & white until you meet your soulmate   
•  
Today was the day. You had been applying for jobs for weeks now and finally one has agreed to interview you. What is this job? An office worker at some agency you couldn't quite remember the name of.   
You got up out of bed and had your morning shower before drying off and putting on one of your more formal outfits, basically meaning some dress pants, dress shirt, and a tie. You tied back your (h/l), (h/c) hair so it was out of your face and put on minimal natural looking make up. You then grabbed your keys and threw on your shoes before heading out the door.   
~  
The world has been black and white for as long as you can remember. You recall when you were younger your parents telling you of all these wonderful things called colours and how they couldn't wait until you could see them too.   
~  
You hopped in your car and starts driving towards the..the..what was it again? The Armed Detective Agency. Right. Traffic was quite light at this time of day so you didn't really pay attention to the road as much as you usually would, rather you were overlooking your résumé and making sure it was all perfe- *kathump*.   
You stopped the car abruptly at the noise, your papers flying everywhere, and your thoughts turned to the worst case scenario - accidentally hitting someone. You hopped out of your vehicle and ran to the front.   
Oh.   
Oh no.   
There was a man lying there still.   
You just hit someone with your vehicle.   
"Oh goodness please be ok.." You mutter and crouch down next to the guy to check for a pulse. What you don't realize is that when you do, you world gains it's colour.   
The man sits up before you can do too much to help and gently holds the hand you were checking with.   
"I- I'm really sorry please tell me you're okay sir I didn't-" you start to panic a bit, but he stops you from doing so by holding a finger to your lips.   
"Shh.. .. .. .. Do you see them?" He asks. Them? What? Oh. Oh my. You don't respond, instead looking at the world around you before looking back at the man in front of you. Your world was in colour now.   
"Ah! I'm so lucky for my soulmate to end up being such a beautiful lady!~" he exclaims as he stands up happily, pulling you up with him and into his embrace.   
He then let's go of you but still holds your hand as he backs up a tad and bows.   
"And just what may the name of this lovely lady be?" He asks before giving you a kiss on the hand.  
"..(y/n)."  
"(Y/n)?" He says before standing up straight again and pulling you into another embrace. "What a perfect name for a perfect darling!~"   
While he was overjoyed, you were still in a bit of shock. Does this mean he's your genuine soulmate? ..yes. Yes it does. You smile as you wrap your arms around him for a quick hug before pulling away.   
He has a confused look on his face.   
"Sorry sorry it's just..I never got your name?"   
"Oh! That's right, how rude of me. My name is Dazai. Osamu Dazai." He introduced himself properly.   
"Well, hello there Dazai." You say with a soft smile before quickly turning to a slight panic mode.   
"I am so so sorry about running you over I didn't mean to I wasn't really looking at the road since-"  
"You were looking over your résumé to make sure you got the job?" He finished your sentence.   
"Yea..how'd you know?" You questioned.   
"I heard news there was going to be a new employee working with us soon. Also, about the running over. No worries! I was trying to get hit by someone anyway!" He says with a little laugh.   
"Wait..what?! You mean you were trying to get hit?!"   
"Yea! I was attempting another method of suicide!" He smiled innocently.   
"Another?!"  
Wow! Your soulmate was a suicidal maniac! Greeeeat!  
"Anyway..I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for my interview!" You say, glancing quickly at your watch. You only had 5 minutes to get there now.   
"Ah, don't worry my dear (y/n). I promise that you'll get the job. I work there already, y'know."   
"The Ark Detention Agency?" Hey. You forgot what it was called ok? It's been a crazy morning!  
"Armed Detective Agency" he corrects you with a chuckle.   
"Now. Let's say you and i go out for a break? I know this café which is in the same area as the place we work"   
"You're talking as if I already have the job!!"  
"Well i promised you I'd get you it, and I intend to keep that promise, my dear.~"   
You sighed. "Okay okay. Lead the way, soulmate!" You smiled and held out your arm.   
"Gladly, my darling soulmate!~" he links arms with you and together you head to the café, viewing the world's wonderful colours on the way.   
~  
2 years later  
~   
Life has been treating you wonderfully since meeting your soulmate, Osamu Dazai. The agency hired you, as promised, and they treated you like family. Of course Dazai would always get a little jealous whenever you'd spend more time talking to Atsushi or Kunikida rather than him, but you'd always make up for it by taking him to the café after work. You two learned a lot about each other, and you had to end up turning down multiple double suicide requests from your lover. You always reassured him however that you'd one day agree, though you doubt you ever would since life with him was just so..perfect. *~oh you can't do a double suicide alone oh oh~* your ringtone played Dazai singing one of his favourite songs, meaning he had sent you a text.   
-  
Meet me at the river in a half hour!~ I have something important to talk with you about!~ (*^o^*) kisses and hugs, Dazai <3  
-  
You his message and shoot a quick response basically saying 'ok, will see you soon!, (y/n)<3'. Before you go and tell Kunikida that you'll be headed out. He seems less..strict than usual, seeing as how he's completely ok with you leaving work so early. Huh. Weird. You throw on your coat and shoes and walk out of the agency and to the river.   
~  
"Ah! (Y/n) dear! You showed up just on time! I'm so glad!~" Dazai exclaims with a grin before giving you a quick hug and a peck on your cheek.   
"So what did you need to tell me, Dazai?" You question with your small smile as he gets down on one knee. You never really focused on movies or fluffy books, so you were actually quite confused at what he was doing.   
"Well, (y/n) dearest, I wanted to say that you have made me so, so happy ever since the day we met, and (y/n) I am so in love with you, even if we weren't fated to be soul mates I'd still want to be with you. (Y/n)..you already make me the happiest man in the universe, but will you now do me the honour of marrying me?" He says with a soft smile as he pulls out a small box and opens it to reveal a small simple ring with two red, heart shaped jewels encrusted in it.   
You gasped. "Dazai I..yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!" Happy tears start to form in your eyes and you can see the biggest smile form on his face as he slides the ring on you finger before standing up, picking you up, and twirling you around before pulling you into a tight hug. "I'm so glad..I'm so glad you said yes, (y/n) dearest!" He exclaims before kissing you on the lips. It shocks you a bit as you two haven't exactly kissed yet, and this was your first kiss too. But you closed your eyes and let yourself melt into it. Damn Dazai, what a great kisser you are. Unfortunately, oxygen is a necessity and so you two had to separate. You stared into each others eyes before gently crashing foreheads and giggling a bit before hugging again.   
~  
2 more years later (sad shit ahead, warning y'all now)   
~  
You two have been married for over a year now. Everyone at the agency called that it was going to happen sooner or later, and they were happy for you two when it finally did. Today you weren't feeling too well, so Dazai went to the agency to go pick up your paperwork for you. It was taking him a little longer than expected, you guessed it was just traffic issues or something. After all, he had left during one of the busier times of the day.   
*earlier this morning*  
You woke up before your husband, which didn't really shock you since you usually did. You sat up before realizing how faint you felt. Oh boy. Sick day awaits. You decide to just lay back down and watch your husband rest for a while. That wasn't creepy at all! He was just..really cute when he was asleep. Eventually, his eyes fluttered open and he softly smiled as his eyes met yours. "Morning, darling Dazai" you said quietly.   
"Good morning, (y/n) dearest" he says in the same quietness as you.   
He sits up and you do too, only to have to lay back down again.   
"Dazai.."  
"Yes, (y/n)?  
"I think I'm gonna have to take a sick day"   
He does a dramatic gasp.   
"Oh no! My (y/n) dearest has fallen ill! Oh whatever shall be done to cure my lovely lady?" He falls over gently onto your legs and looks at you for an answer.   
"Um. Well. I still have a lot of paperwork to do at the agency so if you wouldn't mind-"  
"I wouldn't mind at all, (y/n) dearest! Anything for the lovely lady. I'll grab you some medicine as well on the way back, ok?" He says with a soft smile.   
You nod and smile back.   
"Thank you, Dazai darling"   
"No need for thanks, (y/n) dearest" he says as he sits up and goes in for a quick kiss, but you stop him.   
"No no no I don't want you getting sick too!" You say with a little laugh.   
"Ah, but if I get sick that means I get to spend more time with (y/n)!" He exclaims.   
"But Dazai-"  
You're cut off by him kissing you, the same type of kiss that he gave you the day he proposed. Damn Dazai, back at it again with the amazing kisses. He pulls away reluctantly (damn you oxygen) and smiles, you smile back.  
He gets up and gets ready for the day before popping back in your shared room.   
"I'll be back soon, (y/n) dearest. I love you.~" he says and blows you a kiss and you catch it.   
"I love you too, Dazai darling. Be safe, ok?" He nods and then heads out.   
*present time*  
You're starting to get worried. It's getting rather late and he still isn't back yet. You decide to give him a quick call.   
*ring..ring..ring*   
You hear a load of noise in the background before a voice that you know is not Dazai's begins to speak.   
"Your boy here has thirty seconds left. Be glad you called when you did."   
Oh. Oh no. This can't be good.   
"(Y/n) dearest. (Y/n) can you hear me?"  
"Yea..I can. What's happening?!" The panic starts to set in.   
"(Y/n) I'm sorry. I love you so much and I'm so sorry I didn't stay safe like you asked. Please stay safe and please keep on living, ok? I love you so much I wish we had more time together (y/n) I love-" you hear the phone line cut dead before he finishes and the colour that was once in your world fades to black and white. Why? Why is fate being so horrible? You can't hold back the tears as you start bawling. "Dazai..Dazai Dazai Dazai why?! Why why why!! I shouldn't have asked you to go out to get anything it's my fault it's all.." You cry and you cry. It hits 3 am and you're still crying, holding a picture of the two of you tightly. You keep repeating his name over and over, a sobbing mess.   
~  
One month later  
~   
You haven't left your room. You haven't eaten anything but pieces of bread and only drank hard alcohol and some water you had stashed in your previously shared room. The agency has called many a time but you ignored each one and only listened to voice mail. Turns out they fired you for not showing up. Figures. You finally end up gaining enough motivation to get out of your room, that motivation being you ran out of alcohol. You didn't care to shower and just threw on a sweater and some sweatpants. Threw on your shoes, grabbed your keys, and head out the door. You drove to the liquor store and parked your vehicle, hopping out, and heading in. On the way in however, you bumped into some short dude with some stupid hat on.   
"Watch where you're going, bastard!" He glared at you. You glared right back and he was sent flying into a shelf of expensive wine which he was previously looking at. You recognized the voice of this person but couldn't quite place where it was from. His eyes were wide in shock. He didn't recognize you from any ability-using groups. You went over to the cashier with your alcohol of choice and payed for it, as well as for all the wine the guy broke over there. It was the least you could do. You slumped back out of the store and into your vehicle. Before you could get anywhere though, the guy with the stupid hat came up and talked to you. Something about some Port Mafia and how they supposedly could use your ability which you only just found out you had now. Must've sprouted from your sadness. The guy introduced himself as Nakahara Chuuya and hopped in your vehicle, giving you instructions on how to get to this Port Mafia place. Once there you were quickly introduced to the leader guy, Mori, and they started training you. You knew very little about half of your ability, but you knew everything about the other half. Apparently you could move things with you mind, but you could also nullify other's abilities. This nullification ability was your dead husbands, and you seemed to inherit it by some means. You assumed it was by your extreme sadness from the loss of your love. Your love whom you'd never forget. Your love by the name of Osamu Dazai.   
~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed. Btw when reader recognized the voice of Chuuya well..that'll be in part two! Which I may or may not add another chapter depending on if y'all want one or not. The second chapter would have reader going on a mission against the agency alongside Chuuya and she'd find out about past Dazai and all that jazz.


End file.
